What Happened?
by The Peanut Butter General
Summary: Syl moves to a new town and finds Zack/Adam


Date: 11/20/2001 14:04:29   
Title:: What happened?   
Author: The Peanut Butter General  
Syl/Zack friendship.   
Rating: PG   
Spoilers: Some Assembly Required   
Summary: Syl moves to a new town and runs into Adam.   
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters who appear in this story belong to their respective creators, including Cameron/Eglee Productions and 20th Century Studios. No money is being made from the use of these characters.   
  
You ever have one of those days? I got up this morning, in a half way decent mood for once, and I thought everything was going to be great. I checked Zack's old number, Zane's been keeping up with it. Nothing new, a little message from Krit saying he's bailing town. Another from Jondy saying she helped a couple of X6 get over the border. Nothing much in the way of family discussions. I left my little apartment at nine, new town means new job. This, of course, means another new identity. An acquaintance of mine hooked me up with an ID calling me Sylvia Lee. It was his idea of a joke, Syl Lee. But, who am I to complain. So, pavement pounding I go.   
  
All day long it was the same thing, "sorry honey, no jobs here". I'm not going to be able to stay here if I can't make some money quick. If worse comes to worse, I'll grab and go. Not that I mind stealing, I just hate leaving a town this quickly, draws too much attention. My last stop was this little Mom and Pop fresh Fruits and Vegetables stand. But I took a deep breath and walked in.   
  
"Hi." I said to the woman behind the counter, "I'm Syl. I'm here about the job."  
  
"Oh, Hello." The woman said. "I'm Mary. I am so sorry you came all the way out here, we just filled the position last night."   
  
I nod and turn to leave. "Well thanks anyway." I mutter. As I walked through the door, something hits me. I looked up and a tall blonde man came running over.   
  
"I am so sorry." He called, "I thought you were someone else. I would never have..."  
  
Before he could finish, I jumped into his arms. "What? How? When?" I couldn't even form a complete thought. "I'm sorry." I said letting him go. "That wasn't very respectful. It's just, well; you didn't make it out. You were MIA. We were told you died."  
  
He just stared at me. "I'm sorry." He said. "Do I know you?" His voice was calm and soft.   
  
"Zack?" I whispered.   
  
"I'm Adam. Adam Thompson." He said, shaking my hand. "I'm sorry if you thought I was someone else."  
  
  
I just stared. It had to be him. It had to be. "Sorry." I said, not wanting to upset him. "You look like my older brother."  
  
"Oh." He said. "I don't have any siblings. I'm an only child."  
  
"Sorry." I said again, my eyes filling with tears. I turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm.   
  
"Do you want to stay for a while." He asked. "You look upset."  
  
"No." I said, squinting to look at his eyes. "Are you sure your name is Adam?"  
  
"That's what they tell me." He laughs. "Sorry, inside joke."  
  
"Can I ask you a strange favor?" I say slowly. He nods. "Can I see the back of your neck?"  
  
"The back of my neck?" He asks, jokingly. "That's the first time I've heard that one."  
  
He turns and shows me his neck. Just as I thought, "The barcode." I say.   
  
"Yea." He replies. "From my wild child years. Thought it would be cool. Ya know?"  
  
"Want to see mine?" I ask, seductively.   
  
"What's that? I'll show you mine, you show me yours." He laughs.   
  
I whip around and pull my hair up; I can feel his hand on my skin as he touches my barcode. "You see?" I say. "Just like yours."  
  
"From your wild child days too?" He asks.   
  
"I've never heard you this mellow before, are you feeling okay?" I ask.   
  
He looks at me. "I don't think we've ever met before. I've always been a practical joker. And always somewhat jovial. It's just me." He does a little fanfare and points to himself. I just stare, mouth open.   
  
"Zack." I start, but he cuts me off.   
  
"Adam." He says, "My name is Adam."  
  
"State your designation." I say bluntly.   
  
Like clockwork, he snaps up and says, "X5-599." Then pauses. "Where'd that come from?"  
  
"It's who you are." I say. "I don't know what they did to you after you were MIA, but I think we need to find out. There are people you need to lead, people who need your guidance."  
  
"All the others." He says, looking up into the sky. "The others that Max set free."  
  
"Yea." I snap. "So, I don't know why you're all not Zack, over here. We need to go, we need to let Max and the others know you're okay. We need to contact Zane. He's going crazy."  
  
"Zane." He mutters. "Contact Zane, 416-555-9786."  
  
"Yea." I say, "Zane's been running your phone while you're out here playing Mr. Normal."  
  
"Adam!" A man yells from the back. "Come on, we've got to load the truck."  
  
"Coming Buddy." Zack yells back. "Well, this has been fascinating. What'd you say your name was? Maybe we can... you know... get together some time."  
  
"Syl." I say. "I'm Syl. I'm your baby sister."  
  
"No." He laughs again, "I'm an only child."  
  
"Zack?" I cry, as he walks away. "What happened to you?" 


End file.
